


once in a lifetime...

by pazzosenzafine



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-16
Updated: 2008-11-16
Packaged: 2019-03-02 06:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13312134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pazzosenzafine/pseuds/pazzosenzafine
Summary: thoughts of jenny about her relation to gibbs





	once in a lifetime...

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

Once in a lifetime...

It\\\\\\\\\\\\\'s late on friday night.  
I\\\\\\\\\\\\\'m sitting here, alone, in my office.Trying to work, but just thinking about him.Again.It\\\\\\\\\\\\\'s the same thing every day, every night.  
I just have to close my eyes and I see his face, his blue eyes, deep as an ocean.

It\\\\\\\\\\\\\'s impossible for me to forget the look upon his face when we met again, after six years.He looked surprised, maybe he was a litte bit shocked, but he also seemed to be happy to see me and I had the feeling there was   
love in his eyes, too, what made my heart beat faster and faster.

When the moment came, that he told, he was missing me, I had to make a decision.It was a decision which should change my whole life, which could have made me happier than anyone else, but when I told him, that there\\\\\\\\\\\\\'s no future for us, that we won\\\\\\\\\\\\\'t be together anymore, I saw pain in his eyes.I knew, I hurt him, but I\\\\\\\\\\\\\'ve also hurten myself and from this moment on everything seemed to be senseless.

Everytime we\\\\\\\\\\\\\'re alone, I just want him to hold me, to never let me go, but I know there\\\\\\\\\\\\\'s no chance to feel him with me again.Since then he seems to get more and more away from me, though I sometimes have the feeling that he\\\\\\\\\\\\\'s not that cold as he acts.

All these things make my life hard, sad, difficult.  
I miss him that much, but he doesn\\\\\\\\\\\\\'t even recognize.  
I don\\\\\\\\\\\\\'t know what to do, though all I really want is to be happy.Just feeling better.  
Once in a lifetime.


End file.
